The Last Man Standing
by Icyheart666
Summary: Strange energy spikes have appeared all over the earth, no one knows what they do but seem magical...
1. Chapter 1

**MLP: Last Man Standing**

 **Disclaimer:** **Warning this is a nonprofit FANBASED story**! **Any and all characters and references are all owned by their respected creators and or companies. Also this is tri-made story, meaning three people made this story! This a rated M for swearing, violence, and alcohol! This will not always occur in the story that often….. Don't like? Don't read it! Fuck you!** **J**

 **Chapter 1: The end of all?**

In the year 2017, several unidentifiable energy spikes begin appearing over the Pacific Ocean. The events lasted only for 0.02 seconds to 0.05 seconds at a time. Over the following months these anomalies increase in numbers and in strength adding more time to themselves. Then the energy spikes started to appear in unoccupied areas and slowly increasing in numbers; until they grew to appear in large occupied areas of the world. In the early parts of 2018 the anomalies increased again this time creating small spheres of unidentifiable substances. By the end of that same year the spheres and energy began increasing and not disappearing. At first scientists thought that they could contain or control the anomalies. In a span of two weeks the scientists of several countries lost control over their respected investigations of these events causing mass destruction of several major city areas.

The governments decided to try evacuate the human race into cryogenic pods that were in the survival bunkers that were underground; that they had developed over the years. Unfortunately not many people make it into the pods due mass panic and people trampling each other, and those who didn't make it get engulfed in the spheres and disappear. All surviving humans had no way knowing if anything on the surface survived.

Icyhear666: Well I think that this story is off to a good start.

Metalheart777: I hope this doesn't come back to haunt us.

Icyheart666: (scoffs) what could possibly go wrong?

Monkeyluver18: Those poor people, who didn't make it I hope they're okay.

Icyheart666: Oh they're fine...probably...maybe.

Metalheart777: This story came from a small part of a dream I had and to much time waiting for a train. so any last words?

Icyheart666: Yeah for those who were/are reading my other story, I am planning on revising my other story this summer; I just got my writing muse back.

All: until next time bye!

Abridged Mister Popo: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Emergence

**Disclaimer:** **Warning this a FANBASED Story all characters and references belong to their respective creators and or companies. Also this a tri-made story, meaning this was made by three people. This is rated M for violence, swearing, and alcohol. This will not always occur in the story that often. Don't like it, don't read it!**

 **Chapter 2: Emergence**

Down a dark and rundown hallway, in what was once a bunker hidden under a mountain. The only source of light in any part of the paisley is a large computer screen on the far right side of a vary large dome shaped room. If one were to look at what was on the screen one would see several numbers. On the far upper right side of the screen were the numbers 1/392123, and below this they would see a count down from a unknown beginning number from what can only have been a long time ago. The countdown then hits zero a computer like voice is heard for the first time, "designated time for release has past. Initiating release systems and powering up all life support systems in lower levels. …Warning, warning! Priority 1 initiated. Scanning all life pods for possible life reading. …one life sign detected. Beginning awakening sequence count down." As this happens a single pod is lifted up from off the left side of the room and is lowered into the middle of the room. Soon a hissing sound could be heard from the pod and after a small amount of time the lid to the pod finally opened and a hand comes out. The being that finally stumbles out of the pod is a tale man covered from head to foot in a full body suit. This man, while we cannot see what he looks under the suit was at least 6foot 3 in height. "Where is everyone?" said the man in a deep voice, whether that was his real sound of his voice or the result of the suit covering his face it is impossible to tell. "All vital signs in all other pods in the facility have flat lined some time ago. Odds of your survival are 360 million to 1." Said the AI housed in the computer system. "Communicating with all other facilities… all other facilities have reported all humans rendered KIA." There was a long time that there was no sound not even a wisp of air to break the silence that fallowed. "How long were we asleep? How long were we gone that this could happen?! **Why is this happening?!** " the man exclaimed in pure rage. "The time is the year 4842 A.D. All humans except for you are now dead. Query? What is your designation master?" said the AI. Silence fallowed once again but this time it was interrupted by something quite strange and sinister. "mmm… mmhahahaha…hahahaha!" The man laughed in what could only be described as the laugh of the Joker. "So I'm all that's left? Well then you can just call me…Lord Sin." Said the man know known as lord Sin. "So is there anything left on the surface? Or is also all gone?" "connecting with drones, one moment please… scans have determined hazardous to humans but life is present. Sending results to main screen." As the results are shown on the computer are story begins and this man… is not our hero.

To be continued….

KIA= Killed in Action


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** __ **Reminiscing the Past**

Just a typical day in Equestria, in the royal Canterlot Castle; Celestia was sitting on her lounging chair reading her diary thinking about how life was back before the Great Change (which is what the event in chapter 1 was called to those that lived through it). Celestia looked up to the ceiling holding a small smile upon her lips, "I can't believe how much things have changed since the time when we were all human. Nowadays all the ponies, except for my sister and I don't remember being human at all. Well, those that didn't make it into the pods slowly changed into the pony races, changlings, griffons, dracquanis (who went completely insane and killed almost everyone save one of their kind), and all the others. "

Celestia gets up and looks out of her window and out to her kingdom, the land had changed due to the magic and time. All of her subjects were living out happier lives in her opinion than they were back during the Great Change; everyone during that time was panicking and grieving over watching their civilianization fall to pieces. After the cyro pods were closed off, Celestia and her sister tried their best to look at the positive as they watch everyone they knew go through the change. They even lead a small group of newly turned humans (which were now ponies) until they themselves turned surprisingly into Alicorns and started rebuild their civilization. In time Celestia and her sister became the new rulers after overthrowing Discord who they turned to stone with the Elements of Harmony.

Celestia and Luna still knew their original human names that they only spoke to each other in private. Just then Luna and Twilight walked in; Luna was giving Twilight advice about being a princess. Luna was saying to Twilight, "Now when ruling a kingdom you must be kind to all except for a select few, those select few you can be a jerk to." Twilight looks at Luna then to Celestia with a look of confustion. While Celestia shakes her head chuckling, smiling, "No Luna that's not how you rule a kingdom, are you sugar rush again?" Luna replies smiling, "Yesss!" turning sober looking at Twilight, "No I was joking about that last part, just try and be kind to all your subjects and those that break the rules punish them as severely as the crime itself." Twilight nods, "Ok if you say so Princess Luna." Twilight eyes Princess Celestia's diary. "Rereading your diary again? What part of the diary are you reading?" Luna eyes the page the diary was on and her eyes widened in remembrance.

Princess Luna just gives a look of solemn expression, "Reminiscing the distant past dear sister? You know better than I to not dwell on the past, especially one such as that far gone time." This got Twilight's attention as she replied, "What happened?" Luna and Celestia looked at each other deciding that it was time for Twilight to know the truth. Princess Celestia spoke up, "Long ago the was a race of people know as humans like the ones in the other world you went to, but then the land that the humans inhabited started to change; the humans panicking try to survive by going into cryofreeze, but not all humans went into those pods." Princess Luna joined in the conversation, "Those who didn't make it into the pods, changed into what ponies are today." Twilight thought for a moment, "Wait so that means that you two…." Luna and Celestia both nodded, "Yes we were both human long ago, and we lead the "survivors" and built a new civilization in our newly evolved lands." Twilight in shock asks, "Does every pony know?" Celestia shook her head, "No the ponies of today don't remember being human and at this point they are all just ponies now." Twilight questions," Should you tell your subjects about the past?" Luna shakes her head, "No, it would best for every pony to not know and live their lives the way they do now. Besides sometimes it's better to live in ignorant, to avoid mass sorrow for the loss of what we were or what we could have been." Twilight decides to agree with the royal pony sisters and bids them a good day. Luna and Celestia now alone, sit down. Luna notices her older sister's sad face and calls her sister by her old human name, "Sarah please my dearest sister don't dwell on the past. We have each other now and our people are thriving now. That's all that matters now." Celestia looks at Luna with a sad smile and hugs Luna with her wings, "Lily, your right; besides anyone we use too know are dead and gone now; we should move forward and nothing is going to change that."

Meanwhile in the hole…

"Soon, soon all my preparations will be complete and this world will be all mine! Hahahaha!" Lord Sin exclaimed to what seemed like no one at all. "Master, who are you talking to?" the AI said. He then looks the screen in a 'really?' look to it. "I am talking to you Sheila, I mean come on who else would I be talking to?!" he stated. A small round robot with thin arms then starts to beep at Sin in an annoyed manner. "Yes I know you are here Rob-342 but I'm still not talking to you for throwing everything out in to the halls for no god damn reason, you piece of garbage!" Rob-342 then beeped in what can only be described as a sarcastic tone. "Don't you give me that sass!" Sin states. "Why did you build that… thing master?" Sheila asks. "I get lonely sometimes and you don't have a body, yet."


	4. Chapter 4: From the Depths

**Chapter 4: From the Depths**

Celestia POV(Point of view)

I awoke to the light of the sun beaming through my window in my bedroom. I yawned knowing I and my sister have a speech to give to the ponies of ManeHatten about the reopening of the Pony of Liberty. Then after the speech we have summit in ManeHatten to attend to. I got up and got dressed in my usual regalia. My room itself has a big model of the sun hanging from ceiling; the ceiling was a painted clear sky. Luna's room was more associated with the night and even has a model of the moon hanging from the ceiling. Just then I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened the door and saw it was Luna. "Are you ready for the day dear sister?" Luna asked. I simply nodded and replied, "Yes although it is going to be so boring." Luna smiled. "Yes, at least the speech can be short; and the meeting will only last an hour or so, and then we can go back to the castle and start working on the daily grievances. Celestia responded with joy, "Oh! Better yet we could as Discord to attend with us; he is always good for a laugh." Luna thought about this but, decided to shake her head, "Tempting but, this speech and the meeting are important; the speech is to keep up appearances and the meeting is to ensure the budget for each city for next year." Reluctantly I nodded my head in agreement. I looked over at the time it was 8:00am and the meeting was at 11am and it took an hour and half to get there. We walked to the dining hall to have breakfast and then got into the carriages to go to the meeting.

At the ManeHatten….

Luna's POV

When we finally arrived in ManeHatten, we walked with our small squad of soldiers to the platform in front of the statue. Celestia and I both decided that she would give the speech, since I hated giving speeches. Celestia spoke in a kind yet commanding voice, "Fillies and gentlecolts we are here today to celebrate the reopening of the Pony of Liberty Statue due to the repairs that were made over the course of the year."

Suddenly there was a quiet sound of engines coming from above. Many began to look around to find what was making and saw nothing. Then sounds of alarms were going off and out of nowhere, cigar shaped objects began to appear (or de-cloaking) all-around them. For a time there was silence in the crowd as no one dares to even speak for a few minutes. "Oh please don't tell me that it's another invasion!" Then out of lead zeppelin a voice could be heard " **you got it moon butt!** " And with these last words said all hell brock loss. Ponies ran and scrambled for cover all over the place. Then there was a massive **Boom Crack Boom**. The top have landing not far from the two princesses' position. Dust and sand was blasted into the air all around the two princesses. As the two recovered the looked up to see the top have of the statue staring them in the face. Celestia and Luna turned to see the statue of pony toppling over. I yelled in anger, "You maniac! You blew it up! Damn you! Damn you to Tartarus!" Celestia, "I getting such a sense of déjà vu here!" With that Celestia placed up and protection shield on everypony. The bombs continued to be dropped upon the city and the panic of the ponies continued to grow out of control. As the attack continued new sphere like objects began to land and open up to reveal robotic solders standing on a tripod stance welding large spears with electric sparks coming out from the tips. They began chasing and capturing every pony they came upon. " **All lower life forms you lucky creatures. You get to be the first to come under my new empire. Any resistance will be met with…severe punishments. Hohohohoho!** " voice said again.

Luna's Pov

I and Celestia are using long range teleportation spells to transport all the ponies we can to Canterlot and Ponyville for safety. _That voice sounds so familiar somehow…oh well cannot think about it right now. Need to get the ponies to safety as quickly as possible._ I thought.

Celestia's Pov

"Damn this bastard!" I yelled angrily. I looked towards Luna, "Luna! Use your magic to hold off these robots. While I get everypony to safety" Luna nodded her head and along with our remaining guards and fought the invaders with everything they got. "This can't get any worse!" Then out of the sea came a gigantic sea serpent looking robot clad in golden armor with purple hair. Luna replied eyes widen, "I think it just got worse sister." Then the sea serpent roared. _How are we going to save everypony?_

TO Be continued…..


End file.
